A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communication functionality as well as computing and processing capabilities. Mobile computing devices typically include some form of electronic display with a backlight designed to emit light and therefore offer varying levels of brightness. In many cases, brightness levels for the display may be modified based on different ambient light situations to provide a more comfortable viewing experience. For instance, ambient light levels may be dynamic, changing over time or as the display is moved to a different location. Variations in ambient light affect a perceived brightness of the electronic display, causing the display to look too dim in a bright area and too bright in a dark area. Brightness levels for a display of a mobile computing device may be increased or decreased to accommodate dynamic changes in ambient light conditions to provide a consistent level of brightness. Enhanced techniques to manage brightness levels for a display in response to changes in ambient light conditions may therefore provide an enhanced viewing experience. It is with respect to these and other advantages that the present improvements are made.